Future Eternity
by Nerdsocool
Summary: When A girl comes from that future with other kids from their parents in Fairy Tail they tell of a destructive Future, all the Dragon Slayers of Will they be able to stop this or will the dark Future be upon NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza, and other parings
1. Arrival

**Me: Hola! this is my first ever story! please like it cause i hated it... :(**

**Natsu: if you hated it so much why did you put it on the internet?, and what the hell is this story about anyways?**

**Lucy: Natsu just be nice!, after all she did put us in the story! ;)**

**Me: thats right! Thank you Lucy, JELLAL!,do the disclaimer please! ^_^**

**Jellal: Chelseapersaud does not own fairy tail the awesome Hiro Mashima does -_-**

** Me: DON'T MAKE THAT FACE! God dammit! _**

**Everbody (except Jellal): 0_0**

**Me:*sigh* lets-lets just go on with the story... shall we?**

**Happy: Aye!**

* * *

First our story take's place in the Future, year X803 **(eleven years after the tenrou island thing)**

"NO!MOTHER NO! PLEASE YOU...you can't do this to me...you can't do this to me or my brother... you have to save Father!" A pinkette wailed, '_you have to be strong... go to the past and make sure this doesn't happen... please...' _the girl caked with blood and scars stood up, she stared at the lifeless Blonde on the floor, she looked at her palm then at the ablazed field that once was beautiful. She clenches her fists, a blue light surrounds her and all the other kids around her. _I won't let you or anybody else die mother... because i swore that i would... _"protect the future!"

**(Anybody remember that line? ?_? heh? heh? hehehe ^-^)**

The girl raised her hand in the air. "TIME WARP! MIDNIGHT MAGIC! TAKES US BACK TO THE YEAR X792!" And with that the girl and her companions were gone in a flash...

* * *

**Natsu: *yawn* What the f*ck? that's it? wow, that sucked *putting his feet up on a table***

**Me: *sobs* Thanks Natsu... I'm feeling the l-love... Wahhhhhh!**

**Levy and Lucy walks in and see's me crying**

**Levy: OMG! Chelsea! are you ok?! who did this to you and i will kill him right away!**

**Lucy: *nods***

**Me: *stops crying and point's to Natsu* Natsu-san made me cry! he told me that my stoshy sucks! wahhh!...**

**Lucy: *turn's to Natsu a glare's at him* NATSU! YOU LOWLIFE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Natsu: ohshitohshitohshitohshit**

**Me: Lucy- san... don't kill Natsu- san... he didn't know that i wasn't done telling the story...**

**Natsu: EH?!**

**Lucy,Me,Levy:*sigh***

**Me: teehee! nope! I wasn't done! Natsu- san your so stupid! hehehehe!**

**Natsu: HEY!**

**Gray: *no clothes on* Hurry up and start the story!**

**Me" kyaaaa! G-Gray- san! p- put some clothes on!**

**Juvia: *faints***

**Gray: what the hell?**

**Natsu: *sighs* just start the story again..**

**Me: *glare's at him* shaddup, don't tell me what to do, anyways... on with the story!**

* * *

Year X792

**Lucy. POV.**

"OMG... there's absolutely nothing to do" I sigh, I was at the bar talking with Mira, Levy and Erza. Things got more lively after Sabertooth came to join us, they came knocking on the guild doors after the war between us and Future Rouge/the Dragons. It was just Sting, Rouge, and Yukino that said the wanted to join us, they said that after the war and the Grand Magic Games most of the members of Sabertooth went their own ways. Yukino went her own way to searching for her sister but never found her, eventually her search led her to the wandering Sting and Rouge and they decided as a team that they were gonna join Fairy Tail.

The next thing I know is a warm arm swung over me. "hey there!" and of course it was Sting.

"What do you want?" he some how seemed to be hurt over this "I just wanted to know how my sister was doing?" Oh... Right. When Sting, Rouge and Yukino moved in to Fairy Tail, Natsu noted how that me and Sting look alike

_Flash back (yesterday when Sabertooth was moving in with Fairy Tail)..._

"Yo Luce! you and Sting look alike! did you know that?" Natsu said I drop my stuff, Sting helps me pick everything back (considering it was his stuff) "dear Mavis... Natsu- san! look what you made Lucy do! Ass" he picks up the box I was carrying and smiles. "Whats was that Sting! What did you call me?!" Sting sighs "a ass" "what?!" this time I sigh " Natsu he called you an ass its no surprise that he did" everbody starts laughing and Natsu shuts up, then something clicked together. Natsu always shuts up when Erza or Master give him the death glare of when they punch him in the stomach but for me he always shuts up when I just say something... does he perhaps... No he couldn't! Right?

"Anyways you two do look alike... Yo Sting what was your mothers name?" Rouge says trying to hold his laughter in, Sting thinks for a moment "ummmmm... I think her name started with an L..." Natsu looks at me and shrugs, I make a face " Sting I thought that you were trained by a dragon?" Sting nods " yeah I was my parents disowned me... said I was to weak and i wasn't gonna make it in life... that's when the dragon came a took me in..." I start to feel sorry for him, Yukino drops her stuff and hugs Sting, Sting drops his stuff and hugs back. Then I gasp, _he said that his mothers name starts with a L... And from what I remember was that mothers last name was eucliffe... _"Sting! was by any chance your mothers name was Layla?" He clicks his fingers together "yeah! it was!" me and Natsu's jaws drop "Oi... Lucy's mother was Layla Heartfilla... her father was Jude Heartfilla... ring any bells?" Sting nods, " yeah rings a few." My jaw drops ever farther "so you really are my... nee-san?" he gasps "oh Mavis! I guess I am.."

_Present day. In Fairy Tail_

Sting- nee... Don't you have anything to do like go on a job with Rouge and Yukino?" He shrugs " nah, Yuki hasn't arrived yet..." I tilt my head "Yuki?" He nods "yeah thats what I call her." All of a sudden we hear voice across the room

"Give me a break!" It was Gray and Erza fighting, the redhead cracked the knuckles "i'll break you nose!"

**(Anybody remember that line? If you don't... watch the god damn movie already! yeesh!)**

As Erza was just about to punch Gray the guild doors open, Everbody looks. It wasn't anybody from the guild though.

"Oi? what do you want?" The cloaked figure says nothing and walks over to me "Lucy Heatfillla?" It asks

**(I'm referring it to 'It' because we don't know if its a boy or a girl)**

"yes?" It starts to walk away "follow me."

* * *

**Me: What did you think minna! **

**Natsu: That's it? How come I only show up once?**

**Me: Thats because it was on a flash back and you were on a mission with Happy**

**Lucy: Why am i siblings with Sting?**

**Me: cause you and Sting- kun look alike and I wanted you to have a brother! thats why**

**Lucy and Natsu: Well...**

**Me: hehehehe! Erza~ can you do that review stuff!~**

**Erza: *putting down a piece of cake* Chelsea would love you reviews and she also does two Chapters a day. **

**Happy: she would also love your help on how to do all that chapters and update it and all that other kind of stuff! So once you review she will make a new Chapter! But she also needs to know how to make a new chapter**

**Me: Happy thank you but I didn't ask you so no fish today, But! what Happy said is true! I would love for you help and and all that other kind of stuff! to make new chapter's and all so when you review back moi will make a new Chapter! ^_-**

**Happy: NOOOO! MY FISH! WAHHHH!... **


	2. Hi! im Luna!

**Me: i'm back minna!**

**Everbody: hello Sensei! **

**Me:where did you guys go while i was gone?**

**Natsu: ugh... nowhere... So am I gonna appear in the next chapter?! ^-^**

**ME: *shakes head* No Not today! Sting - Kun! can you do the disclaimer?**

**Sting: Mangalover1212 ^_- does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Me: Thank you! better then Jellal - san!**

**Jellal: 0_0**

**Me: lets get this story started! ^_^**

* * *

Cloaked person POV

I led Lucy Heartfilla down to the FT library. We stop by the table and I sat down, trying to hold back tears _she's alive?... so... i'm not to late? phew_

Um, if you don't mind me asking who are you and what do you want from me?" I gasp, her voice snaps me back to reality. I laugh lightly

Hehehe so you don't know who i am? maybe I went _too_ far back into the past" I say quietly enough so she won't hear me. I quickly turn around but keep my face down

I look up. " Lucy Heartfilla, Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilla, you use Celestial Magic, you have 10 Of the golden keys. Yukino Aguria has the other two. Your partner is Natsu Dragneel... Am I not correct?" she smiles, her smile makes my heart melt

Looks like you did your research! Now,will you tell me who you are? and please, lower your hood so I can see who you are" I try to hold back tears but doesn't work out like I hoped. So under her request I Lower my hood. She gasps _heh she must of seen the tears _

My name is Luna. I come From the Future to prevent the dark future that awaits the dragon slayers." She gasps again "you- y- you... l-look just like m-me... minus the pink hair..." I make a face _she's sooooo dense... _I clear my throat

Yes, Lucy Heartfilla... I am you child from twelve years from now." **( i'm basing the kids of FT on people that i know in real life, so Luna would be me)**

She takes my appearance in " You are tall... you have my face but the pink hair..." She think for a moment then shakes her head " dunno where you get the pink hair from" I do a anime fall _She is sooooo dense! _I sigh

Yes yes well what kind of Magic do you have my dear" I get of the floor _My dear?! _I sigh and clear my throat

Midnight magic Milady, You do know what Midnight magic is? don't you!" she gasps and her eyes widen, I pay no attention to this and search out to find a book on my magic. In the Future I would come to the guild and read about my magic. I would put little facts about it from my experience in battle

Who... Who gave you Midnight Magic? Luna" I smile and turn around " hehehe! My Mother I was born with Midnight magic! hehehe!" She shakes her head "well then my dear Luna, Should we introduce you to the guild?" She smiles, I remember her smile in the future... The last smile I saw Before she... so I will not let that get to my head

"Mother you took this better than I thought!" she smiles

"oh on the outside i'm calm but on the inside im screaming" and she walks of leaving me hurt

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

I try to gasp for air, _they followed us? what the hell!_

I come into the clear and gasp for air, dropping to my knees. yes it hurts my knees caked with blood and dirt touching the soft grass but I don't care _i'm safe for now... but.. _I look behind me I could she the red eyes and hear the cries of people. I gasp and start to run again, I takes in the scenery _Magnolia... I'm in Magnolia.. That means!_ I dash to the town. _Fairy Tail is close BY! Luna... Skyler.. Where are you!_

* * *

**Me: So that was the end of one chapter! hoped you liked it! since I have to much stuff going on in my life i'm sorry to say that i can't do two chapters a day.**

**Luna: But she is doing another story! **

**Me: yes! I am doing another story! ^_^ but I wont tell you so your gonna wait and see! Luna, If you would..**

**Luna: Nee - san would love your positive reviews and some tips if she could make the story a little better!**

**Me: I am also deeply sorry I didn't have time to do another chapter earlier X_X Thank you for waiting! Bye! *waves at readers* :3**


	3. ehe ehe! Gomensai!

**Hello! now your probably wondering why i'm doing this and not a chapter... I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I have a lot on my plate and school is starting back up for me! plz forgive me so once again I am soooo sorry! My bangs are always in my way like look! *pulls bangs to chin* omfg! X( annnywwwayyyysss... I hope you can forgive me and the fairy tail crew! remember I do not own fairy tail although it would soooooo be awesome if I do. I do own the plot and the future kid children! not the original cast...**

**Thank you for reviewing and ish it give me great pleasure writing this a right now i'm just a big ball of imagination and I have a lot of Ideas for other stories! I might to a **_twin princesses of the sun kingdom_ **or what ever its called story so stay in tune! Did you see! soul eater chapter 113 finally came out! I was kinda sad with the end like when are soul and Maka getting together!**

_oh_ well...**BYE! LOVE YA! ^_^ =3 =) -kissy kissy face- **


	4. Igneel, Midnight tranformation!

**Me: Hello minna! Sorry I didn't have time to do this earlier! I was to busy and I know you probably thinking "Oh well thats not an excuse" Yes! I know I am terribly sorry so if you want to and I will be totally fine with it, you can call me a bitch or a hoe or what ever you want ok?! **

**Luna POV**

OMG! I can't wait to meet the members of the guild again!" I show my Fairy Tail guild mark to her,she smiles. "so your Fairy Tail guild mark is located on your shoulder and is...pink?" I grin, she shrinks back a little.

When we get back there was fighting.

Bring it on, Ice freak!"

You wanna go flame head?!"

Iron fist of the fire dragon!"

Ice make: Lance!"

_**Boom!**_

I quickly dive behind the bar not thinking about what I just did, I look up in horror and to see the face of... Mira-Jane Strauss.

_Shit._

Hello! And who are you?" I try to smile _I shouldn't be scared. _In the future Mira was really scary since she had her son, she was very protective. When she would walk in the guild, just her mere presence sent people shrinking back and when she was angry people had to bow to her! But she was still no match for Erza and Father! I (fake) smile, say hi and tell her who I am out of fear and pure stupidity.

EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" she screams with joy of terror (I can't tell)

Yes, yes, yes! I knew that this was gonna happen sometime! You have to tell everybody about this!" she quickly turns to Erza and nods, Erza puts down her cake, gets of her chair and joins the fighting.

I stand their wide eyed as the fighting quickly dies and Erza proceeds victorious with the trouble makers.

Gray Fullbuster and... Natsu Dragneel!?

I touch the sword at my side that no one seemed to notice but I don't unsheathe it. _Mother told me to be on my guard... _so I start to relax. Aunt Erza takes Natsu and Gray to Aunt Mira. "Natsu.." she give him a devilish smile which Natsu doesn't notice because he was to focused on something else. He notices Mother and walks over to her.

I let my instincts take over.

**Normal POV**

It was a normal day for Natsu, he went on a mission with Happy and left Lucy behind because she didn't feel like it. Natsu never left Lucy alone but this was one of the times when he just had to go on a mission (for the sake of his stomach, cause Mira gave him no more food).

**(Poor Natsu)!**

When he came back Gray and Erza were fighting, he tried to stop it but he got punched by Gray and then got pissed, so they fought and the whole guild broke into their usual riot. Then Erza joined in and the fight died down but Gray and Natsu were captured in her grasp.

She set them aside from Mira "Natsu..." Mira gave him a devilish smile like her Satan Soul was gonna take over. But right now he didn't care he was to focused on the girl who was staring at him, hard. _What the... _he thought but he didn't say anything instead he walk over to Lucy like nothing ever happened.

Luna, with no fear, unsheathed her sword and pointed to Natsu who jumped back. "What the!" Luna's hands quivered. "Stay away!" she growled, the whole guild gasped (even Erza) "Luna..." Lucy tried to calm down Luna but it didn't work.

Stay back Mother! In the Future... Father kills you!..." "Father?! Mother?!" the whole guild gasps in unison, they look at Natsu and Lucy who are blushing madly. Luna gets a little annoyed by all the gasping. She clenches a fist, "would you people _please _stop gasping so much and let me talk!" she points her sword further to Natsu's neck.

You will pay for the murder for thousands of people! Natsu Dragneel!" she attacks him with one hand but he dodge's it easily.

Natsu's hands go around his mouth, "Fire dragon's-" "Natsu!" Lucy jumps in front of Natsu forcing him to stop his magic.

Natsu you won't attack my daughter!" Luna gasps and falls to the ground clutching her head. _You won't attack my daughter, Natsu! _Mother said that in the future when father was going to kill me! Luna thought her eye's wide with terror and anger.

She quickly get's up and attacks Natsu again "you won't kill her again!" Natsu easily deflects it and it fails landing on the ground.

Luna quickly retreats back to the rest of the guild members watching their little fight. "Luna!" Lucy rushes over to Luna who got cut on the cheek from when the sword went flying. "I'm so sorry Father! I.. I- I don't know what got into me! Please forgive me" she drops to her knees begging forgiveness, Natsu walks over to her and pats her on the head. She looks up, her tears stopping instantly. "yeah OK, glad you realized you mistake" Makarov suddenly appears and smiles

Well then." The whole guild gasps again which makes Luna growl at them

My child what kind of magic do you use?" Makarov asks, it's good to know what kind of magic your dealing with in the Guild so you get a idea of how to handle it. Luna smiles "Midnight Magic, Jii-Chan!" The guild falls into chatter and then silence.

And who gave you Midnight Magic?" Luna tilts her head to on side letting all her lush pink hair fall over her shoulders

Well, of course I was born with this Magic! Why?" The whole guild breaks into gasps, chatter and screams.

**(From Wendy, that is, the scream)**

Luna could see that the Master was mad at the rest for going berserk, so he got big and told them all to shut up.

Luna blinked _Was this guild always so loud before? _She thought before she realized that the Master was asking her a question

Who are your parents, my child?" He asks again for the fifth time, Luna grins so wide that you could see her fang like teeth. Some people start to shuffle back. She hears something crash by the bar but she ignores it.

Lucy Heartfilla is my mother and Natsu Dragneel is my father, my name is Luna Dragneel."

Cheering breaks out and shrieks from the girls are heard from all over the guild, as far as Luna knows the whole of Magnolia could of heard them

She looked at her Father and Mother who were blushing madly. Lucy and Natsu had people congratulating them from each side and most people pointed them both blushing, which was rare for Natsu but not Lucy.

The Master thought for a moment, got a glass of booze (along with Cana), lifted it up and said ; "here's to love!" He looked like he was already drunk. "Here's to love!" The whole guild repeats.

The boys take away Natsu too have a talk with him and the girls take Luna and Lucy away to have a talk with them.

Lucy! I'm sooooo jealous! How dare you have a husband before I do!" Levy pouts, playfully punching her in the arm.

Juvia guesses Juvia doesn't have a love rival anymore!"

Eeeeeeeeekkkkkkkk! I always known this was going to happen!" The Strauss sisters chided, Erza was blushing mad and only stuttered so you couldn't get anything from her, Cana was happy but didn't say anything because she was to busy drinking, eventually the girls started asking Luna questions about Natsu and Lucy's relationship in the future, Yukino pops on it to catching up quickly since she just went on a mission with Sting and Rogue. Luna could hear Sting yelling at Natsu, about 'how dare you marry my sister!' or something like that

So Luna... who's _your _boyfriend?~" Mira asks, singing it like a song. Luna does a spit take and chokes on her water,

B-b-boy *cough* f-f-friend? No! defiantly not! Tch, why would I? Boys are weird. And I have a brother so I-" Luna stops because she just realized what she had just said. "er-um-that's-uh-not what I-uhhhh..." Lucy turns as bright as a tomato and the girls laugh

Wow! Lucy I didn't know you had it in you!" Cana claps her on the back and Mira walks over to Natsu telling them that they have a son.

They boys cheer and say bring on the booze.

So what's their son like Luna?" Lisanna asks

**(She's soooooo a NaLu shipper) **

Luna thinks for a moment then snaps her finger's "well he's like mother, he has her blonde hair and sharp brown eye's from what I can remember, but he inherited father's magic, and _he _has a girlfriend. She's pretty much the only one she would talk to". Luna says with a devilish grin plastered on her face, she show's off her fang like teeth again clearly having her father's grin.

All of a sudden the guild doors open and in come's a boy caked in blood and dirt, his hair was was spiky and was full of dirt.

I'm here..." he smiles and collapse's on the floor. "Igneel!" Luna rushes over to the boy who had just fainted, desperately trying to hold him up.

Quick get him to the infirmary! He's really hurt" Wendy uses troia on the poor hurt boy and the rest of the guild carries him to the infirmary, Mira looks at Luna with a alarmed expression

Who was that Luna?!" Luna turns to Mira with a sick expression

That... was m-my bro...ther..." she looks down, trying not to cry.

She had just saw her brother alive, but half dead, to think this is what she did to half of her members.

* * *

**Luna POV**

I waited for Igneel to wake up, I told mother, father and the rest of the guild who Igneel was, my brother, Mother and Father's son.

When Igneel woke up I smiled

Onee...chan?" I nod, crying,

Yeah... It's Onee-chan..." I break into tears and drop to my knees, my hands covering my face

Igneel rushes to my side

Onee-chan!" He drops on both knees and hugs me (He was fully healed by the way)

I'm so sorry.. Igneel... I couldn't help you... O-onee-chan w-wasn't strong e-enough..." I cry even harder. Igneel hugs me harder and shakes his head

No, Onee-chan was very strong, it must've been hard without anybody and worrying if everybody is OK.. I'm sure everybody is fine by the way..." I look at him and he smiles.

I hit him on the head and stand up, crossing my arms

Hmph! That's what you get for making your Onee-chan worry about you!" I pout and he crouches, rubbing his head

Owww... itai..! Onee-chan that hurt!-" I nudge him on the head

OWWWW! O-OK! I'm sorry! O-Onee-chan! Stop it!" I stop and give a victorious huff.

C'mon, people are waiting" I extend a hand and he stares at it, then me

Is... this a dream?" A vein pops out of my head and I retract my hand for a slap, as it come he blocks it

He gives me a grin and I grin back, we make our way to the guild members.

The guild was quiet until I came out with Igneel.

The guild broke out reveling sighs and cheers.

I smile and lead Igneel to Mother and Father

They stare at him "who's dat?"

**(Me: Natsu you turned trini?! O_0 ^_^ Natsu:no... Me:*runs away* Natsu: *runs after me angry*)**

Me and Igneel do an anime fall, quickly getting up.

This is you son!" I yell franticly, Father stares at him harder and looks at Mother, then Igneel

He looks like you" I sweat drop and Mother backs away

What?! No! He looks like you too as well" Natsu picks his ear

Lucy your weird, and noisy" He wraps a arm around mother

But I guess that's why your my wife" Mother blushes and I laugh. Igneel looks at me worried and I grin

Look, hate to ruin this but Igneel is your son, he inherited you're Dragon slayer magic" the guild gasps and a vein pops out of my forehead

DO YOU EVER STOP GASPING?!" I roar at them angry clearly, spitting out flames

Father wraps a arm around me and grins

Here's my child!" my jaw drops open and look at Igneel worried, He looked sad but Mother was trying to cheer him up.

I clench my teeth and drag Father to Igneel, practically wiping him to Igneel

Use you're magic" Igneel's jaw drops and shakes his head

N-no! I won't use my magic on Father" I look outside, It was night, almost midnight. I grin

That's why you won't, you'll battle me" He looks at the window and grins

OK lets go"

* * *

**Outside Normal POV**

Igneel met Luna outside where she transformed into her midnight form.

She had Midnight blue hair and eyes, a plain white T-shirt that goes to her stomach, Blue midnight jeans and combat boots

Come at me bro" Luna taunts, giving a devilish grin

**(HAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!)**

Igneel punches is fist into his hand, like Natsu when he get fired up

Hah, don't go easy on me now" and they charge at each other

Fire dragons roar!" A shoot of fire escapes Igneel's mouth and heads to Luna

She quickly dodged, if she didn't she would've been scorched!

She looks at Igneel who had an evil smirk on his face

Told you I wasn't going easy" Luna stares at him wide eyed and draws her sword, she runs towards him with the sword handle to strike.

She hits him on the hands and legs, kicking him in the back to finish it.

She sheaths her sword and detransforms.

I'm done." Igneel get up and rubs his hands "ow! Onee-chan that was harsh." Luna smiles apologetic at him and leads him to the guild, where they had food and booze for Luna's Win (The orignal guild members of course).

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Luna... why'd you do this to us... oh well... I hope...your ok... if you died on me... i'll kill you..." the handsome boy with raven black hair and icy blue eyes said, before passing out.

* * *

**HAHHAHHAHAH! IM DONE! SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG! NOW I CAN RELAX...**

**Natsu:nope, you can't relax**

**Me: *pouts* why not? **

**Ciel: Because you have to do you're Kuroshitsuji/black butler story**

**Me: OMG! Ciel-chan you to is hounding me?! *starts crying***

**Igneel: yep**

**Me: *runs away and cries in a corner* **

**Sebastian: Guess it can't be helped... walks over to me, *scolds me for being such a kid**

**Me: *cries even harder* I'M TWELVE! Gimme a break!**

**Ciel: *walks over to me* I'm twelve as well, you think I got a break? **

**Me: *sniffles* Ciel-chan... **

**Hikaru and Mizuki: R&R Please!**

**Everybody: *sweatdrops* O_0**

**Me: M- Mizuki-kun! H- Hikaru-Kun! W-what are you doing here?!**

**Mizuki: Well Chelsea-Chan, you was crying, please stop.**

**Me: *nods* Yeah o-OK i'll stop, i'm... kinda tired... *falls asleep on ciel's chest***

**Ciel: *blushes and sighs* R&R please... Thanks for reading this story. **

**Sebstian: *bows* Thank you masters**

**And all fan girls Scream!**

**Natsu: Thanks... *gently kisses me on forehead***

**Everybody except Ciel and Lucy: AWWWWWW!**

**Ciel and Lucy: HEY!**

**Natsu: *laughs***


End file.
